


“You look so pretty like this.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asphyxiation, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Laxus is the owner of the families fashion company, Fairy Tail. But his heart desires more than money and fame





	“You look so pretty like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely and talented friend Ahri <3

The last thing that Laxus wanted in his life was to inherit the family business, but sometimes things happen, circumstances change, and there’s nothing to be done. He supposed that this was one of those things. Fashion did not interest him, but his grandfather had built Fairy Tail from the ground up; Laxus could not risk his father taking over and stealing the fortune for his own gain, he would rather die than let his gramps down. 

He sighed, flicking through the recent promotion prototypes which had been abandoned on his desk. 

_ Fairy Tail! A brand a beautiful as the fairies who sport it. _

_ A fluttering fairy in the wind, she has no tail but she has style.  _

_ Do fairies have tails? No, but they have to keep up with the latest trends! _

Laxus cringed, knowing that their target market would feel the same if any of these were made public. Ever since their head of marketing, Levy, had retired for her pregnancy, they had struggled to keep the team working well. It was a constant headache for Laxus, and he could only pray that Seigrain could deal with it before matters got too out of control. 

He sat back in his seat, stared blankly at the ceiling as his mind wandered. It had been Siegrain who had convinced him to take the position of CEO, despite knowing why Laxus was so hesitant to begin with. A gay man in charge of a fashion company was really too stereotypical for the blonde to bear, but Siegrain had insisted, and Laxus had never truly been able to say no to him. 

Maybe that was when it started, back when they were young teens. Siegrain had been a brat - still was, in fact - and had acted up way too much to go unnoticed. They met as rivals in a gang, but even now… Laxus thought that it was inevitable that he would fall in love. Because, despite his bad attitude and perverse personality, Siegrain was one constant in Laxus’ life. After being passed from one family member to another, Siegrain was the unstable friend he needed to bring him stability; it was a cruel irony, but Laxus could not be without the other man. And yet Siegrain was the biggest delinquent Laxus had known. If he had not given him a job as his personal secretary, Laxus did not think anyone else would. 

Tension filled his lungs, pressed down onto his stomach and groin until he was half-erect, and maybe there was shame there, once upon a time, that just thinking about Siegrain’s eccentric appearance was enough to turn him on. Laxus had always liked pretty men, but Siegrain’s tattoos and piercings gave him edge; he could be dangerous, and they both knew it. 

Laxus paused for a moment, with one hand on his zipper and the other on the button which connected him to the office outside. He shook himself mentally. They had done this before; this was okay. He pressed the button and pulled his almost fully hard cock from his pants, fuelled with anticipation and lust. 

He gave himself two slow strokes, cheeks tinting a delicious pink, as his senses sharpened. Laxus could hear the traffic outside, the workers on the floor below him, and a knock on his door. It was just two short raps, an announcement rather than a question of entry, and Laxus pushed his swivel chair back, giving the other man a better view as he entered Laxus’ office. 

Siegrain stayed in the shadows, watching but not speaking, as Laxus pumped his cock with earnest, letting his thumb press down on the precum which had leaked at the time and then spreading that down to further slicken his member. The friction was almost too much, and Laxus felt unbearably hot. He stripped off his jacket with a shrug of his shoulder, pulled his tie off and loosened a couple buttons with his free and clean hand. But it was still not enough, the pressure releasing rather than building, and without thinking Laxus wrapped a hand around his own throat. 

Usually it was Siegrain’s fingers which took their place there, squeezing Laxus’ neck until he was ready to black out and then laughing as the blond came between them, foggy and always messy. His hand was larger than Siegrain’s and it felt off somehow, but it was better than not having the sensation at all. Laxus applied pressure slowly, bucking his hips from the office chair and into his slick fist. He knew that Siegrain liked to watch him, so he put on a show. Laxus licked his lips slowly, enticingly, made sure to find Siegrain’s hungry gaze in the corner of his office before he tipped his head back and moaned low in his chest. It was one step from a growl, but choked off into a whimper when he squeezed his throat harder, tighter. 

Laxus could picture Siegrain hovering over him, his ass accepting all of Laxus’ member, his pierced tongue playing idly with the blond’s nipples. The tattoo on Siegrain’s face would be framed by his sweat-slick blue hair, and he would look beautiful; breathtaking. Laxus knew that he was biased, but the thought fuelled him. He released his neck and hiked up his dress shirt, pinching his nipples between rough and calloused fingers. It was still not enough, and it was frustrating how dependent he had become. Laxus could not even touch himself without Siegrain’s help anymore.

He truly was a pathetic fool. 

“Sieg…” He no longer recognised his own voice as it let out a breathy whine. The way that Siegrain laughed sent shivers up Laxus’ spine, his whole body tense with the promise of what was to come. Or rather… who. 

Siegrain stalked across the room, eyes glinting in the dim office lighting, and Laxus felt each inflation and deflation of his lungs. It was all he could focus on, because if his eyes wandered to the erection straining Siegrain’s pants, or the lewd look of primal desire on his face, then Laxus knew that he would risk losing it. And he could not afford that this early on. 

“You look so pretty like this.” Siegrain trailed his finger down Laxus’ clothed chest, stopping just before he reached the place where Laxus wanted him to touch the most. He snapped his arm up and took a fistful of Laxus’ hair, dragging the man’s head backwards so that their eyes could meet. 

Laxus almost hissed at the pain, but it felt too good for him to complain. His mouth fell open, pants falling like prayers from his wet lips, and Siegrain eyed him up. For a moment, Laxus wished that he could work out what the other man was thinking, but then Siegrain dipped his head and claimed Laxus’ mouth in a kiss. 

He wasted no time in pushing his tongue against Laxus’ lip, his tongue piercing cool against the warm skin of Laxus’ mouth, but it was a more than welcome intimacy. Siegrain kept one hand on Laxus’ hair whilst the other snaked to the front of his neck, trapping Laxus’ throat in the vice-like grip he so craved. Every touch fro Siegrain sent pleasure like a tangible pulse through Laxus’ cock. 

“You too.” Laxus gasped out, pulling away from Siegrain’s mouth only to be drawn in by another kiss. His taste was intoxicating, his touching branding Laxus like an iron, and he wondered if Siegrain knew how much this meant to him; how much every encounter they had meant to Laxus. 

He supposed not, but that was okay. For now at least, this much was enough. 

“Do you want me inside?” Siegrain purred against his ear, licking the shell until Laxus shook his head, humming his response. 

“Not enough time. Meeting at seven.” It was embarrassing, that he had already lost the ability to form full sentences, but Siegrain just smirked at him. He had never judged Laxus, not for anything, and maybe that was what made him so easy to love.

“You’re such a needy slut…  _ Daddy _ .” Siegrain breathed, straddling Laxus thigh and grinding his cock onto the skin there. 

The illusion broke. Siegrain was insufferable, and if Laxus did not love him as intensely as he did he no doubt would have murdered the other man by now. 

“You’re such a bastard.” Laxus hissed, but Siegrain just nuzzled his head against Laxus’ chest. 

“You love it when I call you that.” 

“No,  _ you  _ love it when you call me that.” Laxus sighed. 

Siegrain pressed the tip of his forefinger against Laxus’s member,

“You’re not complaining here though, are you?” 

Laxus let out a strangled moan as Siegrain took a full grip on his cock, thrusting his hand down the shaft and his crotch against Laxus’ leg. 

It only took three strokes before Laxus was gritting his teeth, ready for release. 

“You won’t last like this, so don’t bother trying.” Siegrain latched himself onto Laxus’ neck, just under where his collar would cover, and sucked a purple bruise there. 

He kissed the skin above it, licked a sticky strip from Laxus’s collar to his earlobe. The weight of Siegrain, coupled with the heat from his body, was coiling the tension in Laxus’s stomach tighter and tighter. His toes were curling in his shoes as Siegrain’s mouth explored his skin. The pressure on Laxus’s cock was tighter, Siegrain moving his wrist in a way that he knew would have Laxus undone in moments. 

With a choked-off groan, Laxus came between them, a sticky mess of wants and desires, and Siegrain licked the slick from his hands, mirth contorting his faith into something even more beautiful. 

“Tastes as good as I remember.” 

Laxus shuddered, lifted his thigh to meet the roll of Siegrain’s hips. Even in his orgasm-blown mind he knew to do this much at least, wanted it almost as badly as he wanted his own release. 

Siegrain panted against his neck, nails scratching Laxus through his clothes, and then his body went rigid, mouth gaping as he swore a version of what could be mistaken of Laxus’s name. 

They say in silence, neither making any notion to move, until Siegrain moved from his lip, avoiding eye contact. 

He disappeared as quietly as he came, leaving Laxus alone to clean himself up and focus his mind back onto his work and not the man he loved, but was still somehow out of reach. 

  
  



End file.
